projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Kurt
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Kurt Irving and Riela Marcellis. Kurt Intro *I see. You seem very calm about this. *Ugh. We still don't have enough intel on the enemy... *There's nothing to be afraid of. We won't lose this battle. *Just make sure you stay calm no matter what happens. *Just collect information and make your decisions calmly. *This isn't where we die... Let's go! *There's no predicting how the battle will go. Be careful. *Keep your guard up. We can't afford any mistakes. *We know what we have to do. Let's go. *Don't worry. We're certain to win as long as we follow the plan. Special Attack *Salvo, fire! *Time to attack! Let's get 'em! *Mount a full-scale attack! *Fire with all your might! *Fire everything you got! Support Attack *Riela, I need your support! *I won't fight a losing battle. *Close in! Blow them away! *I'll throw them off balance! Now! *We must attack now! *Supporting! Concentrating fire! Multi Attack *We have turned this into victory! *We will win! *The enemies are in tight formation! *Let's finish this now! *Victory is in sight! Victory *The problems never seem to end. We've got to fight more effectively. *Yeah, this was a battle we had to win. *Alright, how about I make us all some of my special curry? *We did it... Good work, everyone. *There's no time for celebration. We must move on to the next target. *This is just another result. Riela Intro *I always have such bad luck. I hope we're okay... *Yeah! My heart's as in this as everyone else's! *Understood! But, are you sure this is okay? *Don't worry! I'll keep you safe! *I've decided to use my power for the good of everyone! *Aren't they just a little bit too close?! *We've got to do everything we can! *I'm moving in! We've got to win this! *You're so into this you're starting to freak me out! *I'll put the power of Valkyria to good use! Special Attack *I must not be defeated here! *Please, lend me your power! *I... will not be afraid. *I must use this power to protect everyone! Support Attack *Roger, supporting now! *I absolutely will not lose! *We can target them from here! *We'll back you up! *Beginnning supporting attack! *Kurt, flank them! Multi Attack *I must do everything I can. *I will fight as myself! *This power must be used for everyone! *I will show you how this power is used. Victory *We did it because we all worked together! Thanks! *I think I actually had some luck for once! *We won! Thanks for your help everyone! *Bring it on! I haven't even broken a sweat! *But at least we won! Let's keep it up! *Oh no! It's almost time for my scouting shift! Paired Characters Intro *'Riela': I want to use this power for the good of everyone! Kurt: That's the spirit, Riela. You're the only one who can do it. *'Riela': I want to do what I can for everyone! Kurt: Me too, Riela. Let's get out there and make a difference. *'Kurt': Hey Riela, I just came up with a good recipe. Riela: Right now?! The enemy is right in front us, Kurt! *'Kurt': Time to commence the attack! Cover me, No.13! Riela: Roger that, No.7! You know, I'm actually starting to like using real names better... *'Kurt': I wish we had more intel to decide a plan of action from... Riela: How about just pushing forward and observing as we go? Victory *'Kurt': We won thanks to you, Riela. Riela: It's only because you had faith in me, Kurt... *'Riela': We must work our hardest for the good of the people, Kurt. Kurt: Yeah. Study to win, fight to protect. *'Kurt': We should have done better. Okay Riela, time for some drills! Riela: Right now?! Can't I at least catch my breath? Solo Characters Alisa Intro *'Kurt': The surprise attack is working! Let's go you two! Alisa: Okay! We'll surprise and create an opening! Riela: W-Whoa! Don't startle me like that, Alisa! Victory *'Riela': Alisa, if you can replace your head then where is your brain? Alisa: Do you want to know? Like really, really want to know? Kurt: Actually I think I'll pass. Arthur Intro *'Arthur': I envy you, Riela. If I had your power... Riela: D-Don't be silly! This power is nothing... Kurt: It's how you use your power that matters. You should be proud of your abilities, Riela. Victory *'Kurt': There are some things that we could work on, but I think we learned a lot, too. Arthur: It was a flawless victory by my standards! I have nothing to regret! Riela: You're missing your armor, but then that doesn't seem to bother you... Bahn Intro *'Bahn': There sure are lots of different types of you military guys out there. Riela: Kurt, maybe we should think about making a martial arts unit? Kurt: No way. Nobody would want to join it except for Annika. Batsu Ichimonji Intro *'Riela': Even if I am defeated, I'll keep fighting while I have the strength! Batsu: You can't uphold your values if you lose. You have to win! Kurt: That's right. That's the truth of the battlefield. Bruno Intro *'Kurt': Let's commence the battle. Detective, Riela, cover me. Bruno: The military, eh... I don't have too many good memories of those days. Riela: Don't worry, Bruno. Kurt is a great commanding officer. Devilotte Intro *'Devilotte': Don’t let me catch you two messing up! Otherwise it’s the flame pits for you! Riela: What?! She’s crazy Kurt! Kurt: Calm down. Nobody uses such inhumane punishments. Flynn Intro *'Kurt': I’ll keep them pinned down. You know what to do after that, right? Flynn: Don’t worry, I’ll come around from their blind side. They won’t stand a chance. Riela: It’s been a while since I felt this comfortable working with someone new. Heihachi Intro *'Heihachi': Nothing can withstand my iron fists! Kurt: There's no way your fists are actually made of iron. Overconfidence is a weakness. Riela: I still don't think he's really lying, though... Imca Intro *'Kurt': We're going to make it back to our homeworld safe and sound, understand? Imca: No problem. I won't die in a place like this! Riela: Kurt, Imca... I'll protect you both! Victory *'Kurt': Riela, Imca, we won thanks to you two. Riela: N-Not at all. If it weren't for you Kurt, I... Imca: That's right. I... didn't do it for you. Juri Intro *'Juri': C'mon Riela, let's see that power of yours! Riela: Um, Kurt can you do something...? Kurt: She might be well suited for the Nameless... Hmm... Lady Intro *'Riela': You're really armed from head to toe, Lady. Lady: It's so I'll always be prepared. Kurt: Ready to respond to any situation. I wish we had more people like you in the Nameless. Victory *'Lady': You should stop fighting wars and become hunters. Riela: Um, well, Kurt, what should we do? Mabye we could try it? Kurt: What would be the point? Don't you want to return home? Lindow Intro *'Riela': Lindow, do you have any combat tips? Lindow: Never give up. Never run away from survival. Kurt: That’s a bit abstract. But I think I get what you’re hinting at. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Kurt': They're getting closer! I've got to stay calm! Neneko: It's candy, it is! Neneko wants some candy too, you know! Riela: Hurry Kurt, before Neneko loses her cool! Rikiya Intro *'Rikiya': I’ve got an ominous feeling about this. Be on your guard. Riela: Could he be talking about me? I have been called the Grim Reaper before... Kurt: You’re getting into bad habits again, Riela. Be more confident in yourself. Sänger Intro *'Sänger': A top secret unit that doesn't appear in any records... That sounds like us. Kurt: It's not as admirable as it sounds, Sänger. Riela: Maybe it's similar in how there are so many offbeat people... Saya Intro *'Saya': No.7 and No.13,? Alright, then I'll be No.99. Riela: Y-You can't just pick your own number like that! Kurt: I get the feeling she didn't just pick it at random... Tron Intro *'Servbots': We perform any service from combat to serving curry! Kurt: Curry? What kind of spices do you use? Riela: Servbot! Don't talk about curry! It distracts Kurt! Ulala Intro *'Kurt': No! Why do I always think of new recipes at times like these! Ulala: Please tell me everything about this new recipe! Riela: No, Ulala! Don't ask him! Valkyrie Intro *'Valkyrie': Okay, No.07 and No.13, let’s do our best. No.17 will support you. Riela: S-She seems really serious about this. Kurt: Heh, alright. No.17, watch our backs. Victory *'Riela': The power of Valkyria...I just don't know... Valkyrie: Just make sure you wield it responsibly. That is the duty of all those with great power. Kurt: Valkyrie is right. Don't be afraid of yourself, Riela. Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': I wish I could finish my work in a smarter fashion. Kurt: Yeah, we should try to do things as efficiently and effectively as possible. Riela: I don't think Vashyron was saying it that seriously. Category:Quotes